Not Cut Out For Love-Soudam Angst Hanihaki AU
by The Red Melon
Summary: Trigger warning! Abuse, blood,hanihaki disease What does It mean to be lovesick? The answer depends on who you ask, but If you ask Kazuichi Souda this, he'd say It means you're screwed. Souda was In love with none other than Gundham Tanaka. He thought that Gundham could never love someone like him, which lead to him developing the Hanahaki disease.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c4926b32b50b74ef53f78313e2b8649b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Monday, April 1st, 2019/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="20bf15ea3261aa6122929bcec5d2db89"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"5:40 AM/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a95f1293190a9218b8ef3148fe27bc2"Kazuichi woke up one morning In extreme pain, squinting his Blue eyes open slightly. He rubbed the bags under his eyes that he had from not sleeping much for months. The mechanic turns off the alarm on his busted phone. He pulls on his shirt and jumpsuit, not even bothering to brush his hair as he shoved his beanie over his head. He shoved his phone into the pocket of his messenger bag(Wich was filled with everything he needed), slinging it over his shoulder. Gundham's face popped Into Souda's head, he smiles for a few seconds, only to feel a familiar pain in his throat. The mechanic rushes Into the bathroom, head In the toilet bowl as he started practically puking his guts out. This was routine for Souda since he fell In love. He had no idea why he coughed up blood and crimson red petals whenever he thought of Gundham with someone else until he looked It up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="96ec1dd42076a06488d2be5c0ed7633a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hanahaki Disease/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5a621e9d61e903b44119fc2a753b7640"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It is a deadly disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear. It also is shown that after the surgery, the victim does not show signs of being In love with anyone Else afterward. The victim lives without love their entire life. This is the primary reason only 1-4% of Hanahaki sufferers choose to get the surgery./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="27bd4106e807e080e50fd67b7fb2fcd8"Kazuichi remembers It like It was yesterday. He remembered the shock piercing his veins and his blood going cold. He also remembers feeling the urge to puke. When he did, blood and bile covered 'Chocolate Cosmos' flowers Fell out of his mouth. He pushes himself up onto his elbows after he finished to see the same sight In the toilet water below him. He shakily got up, wiping the blood from his chin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc169dcf737efaa179017b2ecb4732ac"The mechanic forced himself onto his feet, staring at his right hand. Drying blood on the side of his Index finger and some dripping onto his thumb. Kazuichi grabbed a tissue from the box and used it to wipe off the blood before tossing It Into the trash at the door. He looked into the mirror to assess the damage from his father's drunken rage the previous evening. There was a huge bruise on his right cheek that spread to his neck slightly. The worst part is that he knew that there where more he couldn't see. Kazuichi holds up his hands, there are multiple wounds that are still healing from when his father attacked him with a beer bottle and he desperately tried to defend himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="070f0985f87d884b6ad92e29baa412e7"He sighs quietly In frustration as he digs around in his messenger bag."It should be In here" Kazuichi grumbles quietly, referring to the key to the lock that kept one of the cabinets below the sink shut. He felt something small, solid and cold. He pulled it out, and sure enough, It was the key. He forced the key into the lock and jerked It, the lock pops open. One would wonder why he chooses to keep the drawer locked. What did he have in there? The mechanic pulled the drawer open to reveal a cheap makeup blender kit; the concealer being close to his skin tone, but different enough that If someone started at him enough they could tell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e82fb7222d81b60df345e7aa1d0dbb50"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not that anyone would./emA statement that Kazuichi was convinced of. He used the concealer to cover the bruise, as well as some small scars on his neck and left cheek. He struggled to look at his reflection in the eye. He shoves the Concealer Into one of the pockets of his messenger bag, knowing the bruise would likely take several weeks to heal. He locks the cabinet again and hides the key In his messenger bag. He shakily puts his pink contacts Into his eyes before putting their case\ In his bag as well. Pain shot through his body as he trudged down the stairs. He tried to calm his nerves by whispering to himself."Don't worry Kaz, he was so drunk last night that there's no way he's not too hungover to do anything."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e8068f72427abec718a0dcda32fdac7e"He turned out to be right, as Kazuichi's father was passed out on the couch. He lets out a sigh of relief, slowly stepping toward the front door. He opened the door and stepped out, shutting the door behind him. The mechanic had been anticipating returning to hope's peak academy all summer. Not just because It could help him 'Improve his talent' as the ultimate mechanic; but because the school has dorms, so he won't be stuck with the monster he's forced to call father for another year. The mechanic beamed at the thought as he started on his long walk to school. His happiness was shot down when he remembered that everyone there probably hates him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d1307a92fe008bf608efcdf7d6162fb5"He sighs, putting on the confident act he has been practicing since he was first accepted to hope's peek. The ironic thing is; Hope's peek academy was so prestigious that students where specifically scouted out, yet Kazuichi saw himself as nothing special. In his mind, the fake him was the one who was truly accepted into the school. The snarky, confident, heterosexual, albeit somewhat cowardly asshole mechanic who was obsessed with his friend Sonia the pathetic nerdy homosexual who couldn't defend himself and was literally lovesick for his supposed love rival Gundham Tanaka. He can't wrap his head around why they tolerate him. The mechanic grimaces, his steps slowing as he was not looking forward to seeing them for quite a few reasons. It was hard enough hiding the scars and bruises from them and the other students, but then came the returning to school festival last week./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
